That Summer When I Fell In Love With You
by Sou de Suu
Summary: A reminiscence of Luka and Gakupo's first meeting.


_That Summer When I Fell In Love With You_

Author's Notes: My first oneshot! This is training for me not to ramble a bunch. Or is it? I honestly think that I write better when I'm writing oneshots. Hope you like it! AU

Summary: A reminiscence of Luka and Gakupo's first meeting.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or anything related. _

"Mama! It's storytime! What will you tell us today?" Their young voices rang through my ears as I sat in the "Story Chair" as my children gathered around.

"Well, what would you like to hear?"

"How did you and Papa meet?"

"Eh? Lupa? You really want to hear about how we meet? You've always gone to the other room when I'm telling, and I quote, the fluffiest, sappiest story on Earth." _She must be of that age, they grow up so fast. It seems only like yesterday she was grossed out by love. _

"I am a girl too ya know."

"A manly girl then!" The boys laughed at Riku's remark.

"Riku! You shouldn't say that about your sister! And then laugh at her! No. No." I shook my head.

"Wah! Waaah! Waaaaahh!"

"You shouldn't cry. You deserve to be scolded." Lupa crossed her arms.

"But it's Nasu's fault!"

"No! It's yours Maguro!"

"Boys! Do you want to listen to the story?"

"Yes Mama."

"Glad that's done. Now Mama and Papa met at the start of summer." The clock chimed 9 times, declaring it was 9 p.m. "Around this time too." I smiled.

::.::

"Wow! Lookit at all the stars Luka! There's one, two, three. . . Ah! I've lost count," a teal haired girl pouted over and over as she tried to count the stars.

"Miku-cchi~! I've brought lemonade! Do you want some Luka-cchi?"

"Ah. No thanks Rin." I brought my hands to grab the sand on the beach. I liked the way the sand oozed out between my fingers. It gave me tingles.

"Kyaa! There's a bug in my drink! Rinnie! You're so cruel!" Miku burst in tears.

"I didn't do anything!" Rin twirled around and saw her twin brother standing as his lips curled into a smirk. "Len!"

"My hand slipped, you know." Len chuckled, not wanting to get beat up by his sister.

"How can your hand 'slip'? It can't! I knew not to trust you when it comes to making something for Miku-cchi! And Luka-cchi too. I'm never talking to you ever again! Humph!" With that, Rin whipped around, crossed her arms and focused on the horizon.

"Aw come on Nee-chan. You're really not doing this are you?"

". . ."

"Nee-chan?

". . ."

"NEE-CHAN~ I'M SORRYY~!" This time, Len broke out in tears while Miku rolled on the floor laughing her heart out (ROFL).

". . ." Rin went back inside, standing by her vow.

I, on the other hand, decided to leave before things got out of hand. As I started toward the pier, a huge gust of wind blew my flower crown off my head. Luckily, the moon was a full light, so I could see where it went. I chased after it. All the way to the pier.

"Geh!" I tripped over a piece of driftwood and fell face first onto the pier.

"Hah. I've never seen this much lack in femininity. Are you an amateur crossdresser?" I stumbled to get up and to take a look at this rude stranger.

I nearly gasped when I saw him.

He had flowing long purple hair that reached just below his behind. His bangs were messy as if he never cared for them; they were just there, dancing with the wind. His face was every bit girly, but his jawline gave this knowing feeling that he was a male. And his twin amethyst pools glistened in the moonlight, giving him a mysterious aura. He was sporting a long white shrine outfit made for the maidens, it oddly fit him better. He would've been the godliest person ever if he wasn't chomping loudly on an eggplant and soaking wet.

"Hey!" He snapped his fingers. "Quit your staring."

"Oh! Geez, sorry." _Poison mushroom. _

I gasped when I saw what was in his other hand. "Hey! Give me back my flower crown!" I made a quick movement and tried to grab it back, but I underestimated his speed and I ended up falling on my face again.

"I believe it's yours since you reacted so quickly. I take it that it's important to you. But here's an idea. Guess my name and I'll give it back." He walked toward me and tripped over the same piece of driftwood onto me. I closed my eyes and felt a sensation on my lips. I opened them again and saw his lips on mine. _Wh-what's this? I can't move? My first kiss! I must release! But. . . _I fell into a trance, only for it to end as soon as it started by him breaking the kiss. He scooted back and stared at my with wide eyes and a red face.

"Uhhhhh. G-good luck!" I reached out for him as he ran past me.

I sat there in silence, trying to process the events that happened. It wasn't until 11 when Miku, Rin and Len found me.

::.::

"Wait, so Papa just ran off after he kissed you?" The kids were so into the story, I couldn't have been prouder.

"My first kiss, yes."

"That's kinda rude Mama."

"He is a poison mushroom after all, Riku. You shouldn't do that. "

"Waaaahhhh!" I jumped at the sound. I still wasn't used to the sound of a baby crying. It's been so long.

"Takako needs attention, I'll be right back kids." I went into the other room to pick up the crying baby girl. I smiled at how much she resembled Gakupo when he was younger, even at this age. I took a deep breath and returned to the "Story Chair".

"Hmm. It had been 5 days since I saw him. Even then, I was still in shock, Miku and Rin wanted to go back home and use the comforts to, well, comfort me. I refused."

"Why Mama?"

"You'll see Maguro."

::.::

"Luka-san! It's breakfast time! Hurry up!"

"Len! Shut up! Luka's probably still asleep, or she doesn't want to eat, cause you know. . ."

At that moment, I thumped down the stairs. I wanted them to know that I was there, and I can hear everything.

"Good morning."

Everyone didn't say a word. They just carried on with the eating. It was pretty quiet until the supervisors burst through the door.

"Sorry for leaving so early! We just had to get some materials for the event today!" A cheery purple-haired girl skipped into the kitchen, followed by a sluggish super long strawberry blonde-haired girl in braids. "Get changed kiddos! We're leaving in 15 minutes. Anyone left, well, I'll have to leave you behind."

About 30 minutes later, everyone was finally getting out of their rooms, including the two older ones. _Even when Yukari says what she says, she'll never do it. _

Rin was dressed in a simple black skirt and a white shirt with a yellow ribbon. Her short blonde hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a white ribbon. She was scurrying around trying to find her "special" clips.

Len was dressed in a similar manner as his twin sister; black shorts, a white tee and a deep yellow belt. Having sorta long hair, he has a tiny ponytail that wasn't that noticeable but it kept his neck cool.

Miku had a grey one-piece with electric blue accents. Her shoulder length hair was tied into twintails by red and black hair ties. She borrowed Rin's clips to hold up her bangs. (And they were coincidentally her "special" clips.)

Yukari was in a light purple dress and a thin black sweater. She had an oversized brown belt hanging out from under the sweater. Her short purple hair had a small black ribbon clipped in.

Irara or iA, as she was known across the world, was in a loose black t-shirt with the shoulder showing and pink shorts. Her incredibly long blonde hair was let loose and two braids framed her face.

I was in a plain white spaghetti-strap dress. My long pink hair was naturally straight and needed no care. I was just hoping my bangs were covering my forehead. Usually, I would have worn my flower crown on top, but a certain somebody stole it. _Cough poison mushroom cough. _I took one of Irara's sun hats with the dark pink ribbon around it and wore that instead.

"Alrighty! Let's actually go this time!" Everyone whooped in response and agreement as we left the house.

"Is it ok that I took your sun hat, Irara-san," I asked Irara since she was such a well-known model. She usually wore a sun hat and hoped it was enough; it usually wasn't.

"Ah. It's fine Lurine. Which reminds me, I should get my sunglasses, I bought some the other day, the sun hurts my eyes."

::.::

"Who's Lurine, Mama?"

"It's me, Maguro. Irara-san had a habit of mashing one person's name into one name, a nickname if you please."

Lupa cocked her head to the side. "But wouldn't it still be 'Luka'? Because the 'Lu' from 'Luka' and the 'Ka' from 'Kaumi'."

I shook my head. "I wasn't married to Papa yet. I was still Megurine Luka." I pointed a finger on my left hand. "'Lu' from 'Luka'," I raised my other finger on my right hand, "And 'rine' from 'Megurine'." I brought the fingers together.

"Ohh," The children chorused together.

"Stowy!" I jumped at the sound, and looked down at Takako and smiled. It was her first word and she has been saying it ever since.

::.::

"I see." I was a bit disappointed since Irara had such beautiful blue eyes. I thought she had taken some of the ocean and put them in her eyeballs. She patted my head and ran back to the house.

"Go on without me Lurine. I'll catch up." She waved and she was gone.

I dragged my feet through the hot sand and made my way to the stage. Rin and Miku were already on there. They were fighting, I presumed. Rin grabbed Miku's hair and Miku, of course, fought back. _They should join the pro-wrestling club when we enter the Academy. _I giggled at my own thought, but I received weird looks from around me. I stopped and continued the walk to the beach. There were whispers. They didn't think I could hear them, but I could. _Such a child, what is she wearing? To a place like this too. She must have sensitive skin, wearing a hat like that. Doesn't the sand burn?_ I was never so relieved to arrive at the stage.

Rin and Miku stopped their fight and looked up. _Was I __**that **__weird-looking? _But I realized, there weren't looking at me, they were looking behind me. I turned around and saw him. (Dramatic music)

His long purple hair was still let loose and he was still wearing a robe, only it was black. Pitch black, black enough to absorb such sun to melt you. And he was wearing a huge hat, one that stood straight up and had a cover to shade his face. He was burying his feet in sand.

The whispers weren't about me, they were about him.

"Aniki! Aniki! You left me, Aniki!" My epiphany was ruined by a not-so-deep voice. A person with green hair tackled the mushroom, splashing sand everywhere. _Aniki? _"Boo you Aniki."

"Stop calling me that!" He glanced toward the stage and I ducked. _ Why did I do that?_ "My name is not Aniki. It is Gakupo! Kaumi Gakupo!" _Gasp! He just shouted his name. _

Nothing much happened after that. It was night when the confrontation took place.

I was on the steps of the stage when he came along. He was trying not to notice me, but it wasn't working. After many attempts, he finally sighed in exasperation and sat down besides me. I pulled my hat down to cover my face. We sat in silence for a quite amount of time before he spoke.

"Hey."

_Best conversation starter ever. _

"Hi." I gave him a small nod.

_Way to go me._

"So, how was your day? I mean you know, it should've been awesome or terrifying. I don't know what girls think, or at least you." His voice wavered a bit and shook a little too. _Is he nervous? _

"As a crossdresser, shouldn't you know?" I scoffed but quickly covered my mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it in that way."

He laughed. "Nah, it's fine." He was seriously cute when he was happy. _Omg, did I just admit that he's cute? He'll never know. _"Hey, so here's your flower crown." He handed me my precious crown. _Eh? _

"But your name-"

"Is Kaumi Gakupo."

I took my flower crown back and stared at him, absolutely confused. Just dumbfounded. I didn't know what was happening. What the heck.

"So, I like you. And guys tease when they like someone, so that why I didn't give you your flower crown and made a game out of it." He gave a small smile. "I realized soon after, it wasn't the best thing to do. I was so glad to see you at the beach fest."

"I, uh. .." _How am I supposed to reply to this? Irara-san always said that 'Sometimes, silence is the correct answer.' _"I'm sorry! I'll get back to you!" With that, I took off and ran back to the house, falling into Irara's arms, crying.

::.::

I paused, looking at all of my children's faces.

"What happened next?" Riku was actually interested. Lupa took this as a chance to get back at him.

"What are you? And don't say a man, cause you're definitely not!" Lupa laughed, like a witch. All her laughs sounded like that, I seriously don't know where she got that from.

"Ooo! Lupa, you made the Takeo cry!" The twins pointed at Takako, who was now bawling.

"I didn't mean to. . ." Lupa looked down.

I reached for her head and petted it. I knew she didn't mean to. They were just children.

"Don't worry Lupa, Takako is just sleepy. I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Here, I'll put her down to sleep and we'll continue."

Lupa nodded as I walked out of the room. I went upstairs and place Takako in her pink crib. I turned on the mobile and pressed play on the radio. The song that came on was one of my songs, 'Just Be Friends'. I hummed it as I ascended downstairs. I glanced at the clock to check the time. It was already 10, but it was a good thing it was a Saturday night, the kids wouldn't go to sleep even if I told them to.

"Where was I?" I sat down and continued the story.

::.::

Irara tended to me night after night as I cried silently, not knowing what to do. It was the day before we had to go home when I finally stopped. Irara took this opportunity to ask, "What's wrong?" I looked up at her with red puffy eyes and nearly started crying again. She gently kissed my forehead and brushed my hair from my face. She smiled her sweet smile that captivated every male on Earth and I looked into her wonderful ocean-blue eyes and took a deep, deep breath.

"Someone, a guy, he was being a meanie before, but now, I don't know. He asked me to go out with him." Irara brushed her hand against my cheek. "At times like this, Irara, you're the only one I can go to. Miku and Rin will get distracted, Len-kun would just tease me, Yukari will take it overboard, so, Irara please, tell me advice."

"Dear," Irara looked deep into my eyes. "What is his name?"

"Kaumi, Kaumi Gakupo," I answered, shivering.

"Now, tell me what you think of, and everything you think of, when I say, Kaumi Gakupo."

Instantly, an image popped into my head. A tall purple-haired guy with glistening purple eyes, his face is small and delicate with a strong jawline. His body is hidden by his robe of cloths, but his aura is every bit of manly and strong. He could be a god, yet, his personality was delightfully rotten.

"A beautiful mushroom," I replied, hiccuping.

"I advise to follow your heart. Your heart is never wrong, even when you doubt it. Never doubt your heart, it is your life. You owe it your life, give back by trusting it." Irara touched my chest, where my heart is. "It's time to sleep now dear Lurine." Irara moved from my bed and pulled up the blankets as I slipped into bed. She pulled the covers over me and turned off the lights. "Would you like me to close the window?" I shook my head no. "Good night Lurine. Sweet dreams." Irara closed the door and I slept like a baby, listening to the ocean.

Next morning, Yukari made everyone breakfast; sausage patties, pancakes, hash browns and bacon. Although they looked burnt, they tasted scrumptious. _Never judge a book by its cover, or Yuki's cooking in this matter. _I remembered Irara saying when we first ate Yukari's cooking. When I finished, it was nearly time to leave. I had already packed my things before coming down so I decided to take a walk. I didn't want to admit that I was going to go find Kaumi.

I slipped on my sandals and slipped on the stairs. I quickly got up and brushed myself off. Looking out to the glorious ocean, I decided to go to it. Once reaching the water, I took off my sandals and took a step into the water. It was cold. I heard a twinkling laugh behind me and saw Irara, she had decided the same thing. She kicked water in my face and I did the same. It was nothing but water splashing until we heard a yell.

"It's iA! Oh my god! I can't believe THE iA is here!" We turned to a short green-haired girl in an orange and white skirt bikini. She had red goggles on top of her head and a blue pendent choker. "Ugh! I wish I brought paper with me! The one day I decided to go swimming and I meet iA!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Gumi! You're being rude. Apologize and leave her alone. I'm sure she doesn't want to give her autograph to an obnoxious girl like you."

I recognize that voice! I watched in anxiousness as Kaumi came up behind the so-called Gumi.

"I'm sorry for my annoying little sis-" He stopped abruptly and stared at me.

"No, no it's fine. I'll be glad to. Here, let me get you a picture and I'll sign it. Our villa is right here." Irara smiled and winked at me. "It will just be a moment." She gracefully walked out of the water, leaving me with Kaumi and Gumi.

"How can you not be happy for me Aniki? I'm your little sister!" Gumi looked over at me. "Who're you?"

I pulled back in surprise of her tone. She changed pretty quickly. "I'm Ira – ah, iA's friend." Irara didn't want anyone knowing her real name and I was glad to keep it a secret from this one.

"Who's Ira? Did you bite your tongue or something?" I was sure Kaumi saw sparks shooting from our glares.

"Can I talk to you? Privately?" I gestured to Kaumi.

"Sh-sure." He bent his head down and shuffled to the nearby palm tree.

"Um. Can I ask you a question?" I didn't want to be the one answering so I decided to turn things around. "So you like me, I like you, you wanna hang or go out with me?" I wanted to hit myself so hard, that was so cheesy.

I could see Kaumi was shocked and confused. I knew it wouldn't work. I looked back at him and he opened his mouth to answer.

::.::

"Spoiler alert, I said yes," said a voice from the doorway. The children looked and saw that Papa had come home. "I'm home."

"Welcome home Papa." I smiled as I recited that immediately, but I made a funny face afterwards. "You ruined the whole story Gakupo. Poor kids, they'll have to go to sleep now that you've ruined the story." I gave him a small punch in the arm.

"Aw! Papa! Why'd you have to go and do that?" Riku whined, joined by Nasu and Maguro.

"Thanks Dad, I have to go to sleep anyway, I have to get up early and study for the test on Tuesday." Lupa yawned and stood up.

I shook my head, I knew that was just an excuse. "Well, just to put it together, Papa did say yes, and we met each other again in the Academy and we were pretty much together since then." I made shoo-ing motions with my hands. "Off to bed you go now. Nasu, don't forget to brush your teeth. You too Maguro."

After lights out, I finally settled in bed with a book by my bedside.

"You told them about us? Who suggested it? Lupa?" I turned on my side and found myself face-to-face with the beautiful face of Kaumi Gakupo.

"When did you get in here? And yes, Lupa did. Oh my, they're growing up so fast."

He snuggled with me. "Soon, we'll have this house all to ourselves again."

I gently pushed him. "Not if we keep it up like this." I smiled. Having an Academy student, a fourth grader, two kindergartners and a twelve month old was quite the handful. I'm sure I don't want anymore for a while.

"Come on, Luka~ Just a little bit?" He spoke in his voice that broke my guard.

"Ok, fine." I reached up to caress his face and kiss him.

"MAMA I HAVE TO PEE!" I jumped in shock and dropped my hand from his face, receiving an annoyed look. Riku was standing by the bed jumping up and down. I sighed. "I HAVE TO GO NOW MAMA!"

"Can Papa bring you? Mama's really tired." I looked at the boys with pleading eyes.

"I WANT MAMA. I WANT MAMA. I WANT MAMA!" Riku shouted and stomped his feet.

"Hush Riku! You'll wake up the others. Go with Papa or would you rather go alone?"

"Eh? I'm not leaving this bed. You take him Luka." Gakupo hid under the covers.

I sighed wearily. "Fine let's go Riku."

Riku was quiet. Too quiet. "Riku? Are you going to go or not? You can't stay up late." Still no response. I looked at him and noticed a wet spot on his pants. I groaned. "Riku! If you have to go, you gotta go! I've always said that. You're a big boy now." I grabbed the paper roll and started wiping up. "Go change Riku. Gakupo, come help me with this."

"I'm not touching urine."

"Ugh, Gakupo, are you kidding?"

"No."

I sighed, finished with the clean-up. I finally got back into and turned down the lights. "Never mind. I have one Academy student, one fourth grader, two kindergartners, a twelve month old and a big ol' baby."

"What baby? Did you have one with someone else? Luka, are you cheating on me?"

"Of course not! You're the big ol' baby."

"Oh. I bet a big ol' baby can't do this." I felt his cold hands slide up my back, reaching for my chest.

"Yeah, you can't." I turned over, sliding his hands out. I placed my hands on his chest and felt his heartbeat. "Good night Mister Mushroom." I quickly kissed his lips but was pulled back for a more deeper and longer one.

"Good night Luka."  
"Good night Gakupo."

~Sou de Suu

_Reviews please! What should I write next? Preferably romance! I'll answer any questions too!_


End file.
